Metalhawk
METALHAWK is a great scientist and swordsman. He once worked as an astrophysicist at the observatory on Nova Point. Like all great Autobot leaders, he is a warm, noble being with a great love of life, liberty and all of that, and like all those other great leaders, he also got lost when he left to Cyberton to seek energon sources during the Stone Age. Metalhawk transforms into a jet so fast that it could travel from Cybertron to its moons and back in only fifteen minutes. In robot mode, he has remarkable short-range leaping abilities, and is armed with the mighty Titanium Saber. His ultimate attack technique is the "Shining Arrow", in which he leaps into the air and charges his body with energy which he then rains down on his opponents in a giant bolt of light. History Metalhawk was a great scientist and swordsman. An admirer of Starscream before the war, Metalhawk was nonetheless one of the few Seekers to side with the Autobots when the war broke out. Four million years ago, Metalhawk was put in charge of the Ark project, assisting Grapple, Huffer and Wheeljack with its construction. Shortly before its launch, Metalhawk set out to find fuel sources to use by the Ark. However, while exploring Tyxlara, Metalhawk hit a storm and crashed, damaging both his FTL drive and his long-range radio. Metalhawk wound up stranded on Tyxlara until rescued by Wheeljack in 2016. MUX History In 2017, Metalhawk and Starscream fought in the Tower of Justice. Metalhawk was defeated and forced to retreat. Logs/Posts 2016 * February 24 - "Metalhawk Found" - Wheeljack discovers the lost Metalhawk living alone on Tyxlara. * March 2 - "Re: Emergency" - Metalhawk offers his help to save Cybertron. * March 18 - "Starscream Leads the Decepticons" - Metalhawk reports on his encounter with Starscream. 2017 * January 27 - "Starscream on Luna 1" - Metalhawk reports on his encounter with Starscream. * August 09 - "It's Alive!" - Optimus Prime recovers from his near-death at Megatron's hands. category:Seekers Shattered Glass Metalhawk was the leader of a group of Autobot refugees that fled Cybertron after Emperor Prime started his war across the planet. Like all great Autobot leaders, he was cold and immoral with a great hatred of life, liberty and all of that, and like all those other great leaders, he also got his crew stranded when they fled the rest of the Autobots during the Great War. In robot mode, Metalhawk was a bit of a klutz, and was secretly known as one of the weakest fighters on Paradron. Although he carried a Titanium Saber, he knew little how to use it besides the fact that the pointy end went in the other mech. In jet mode he was fast and space-capable, but his limited cargo space led him to pilot larger shuttles when he needed to transport passengers. Shattered Glass History Emperor Prime tapped astrophysicist Metalhawk to work on the Ark invasion of Earth, promoting him to his Elite Guard as a show of trust. Instead, Hawk used the first opportunity to steal a shuttle and help refugees escape to Paradron, which he'd discovered and concluded would be a place where they'd never be found. Obviously he was wrong. When they were found, Hawk's friend Sandstorm begged Optimus Prime to kill Hawk instead of him. Prime complied, along with every other friend Sandstorm had on Paradron. OOC Metalhawk is not a Pretender in either universe. Before the war he had a long long long long-standing ironclad friendship with Ironhide, Kup, and Prime. Players Metalhawk is played by Bzero, but available for application. References * Metalhawk TRANSFOOOAM! Category:Autobot leaders Category:Autobots Category:SG-Autobot leaders Category:Elite Guard Category:SG-Autobots Category:Transformers Category:characters Category:Shattered Glass characters